Hero
by WeasleyatHeart99
Summary: 'Harry Potter is Dead' Hermione Granger's outlook of the death of our hero.


**Disclaimer: I do not own HP anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows**

* * *

><p>I silently move towards Ginny, silent tears running down her face. I hold her, my sister, my best friend we move closer to the Weasley's. I turn around just in time to see Harry's retreating back. He blames himself for all of these deaths. He still doesn't know that, no matter what he did we would all fight, till the end.<p>

People come in and out of the Great hall, some with bodies, while others with more injured. Oliver Wood comes in with Colin Creevey. Of course he came back to fight, brave till the end. Neville comes ihn with a determined look on his face, as he passes me I hear him mutter, "Kill the snake." He's seen Harry, I look up half expecting him to come back in the great hall and form a plan to get Nagini. She's the last one when he doesn't come back in I worry, _What if he went into the forest?_ No he wouldn't, I'm just being paranoid.

Ginny come back in leading a underage girl, well at least she's still alive. Time seems to speed up. It only seems like a minute than I hear the footfalls of the giants. Our hour is up, but where's Harry. McGonagall goes out the rest of us just behind her. "NO!" We all hear her scream in anguish. The sound is horrid and petrifying, only one thing could cause it, but it couldn't be. I hear Bellatrix laugh, clearly enjoying her pain. Ron, Ginny and I, all reach the front steps at the same time. My heart stops, Harry is lying in Hagrid's arms, dead. "No!"

"No!"

"Harry! HARRY!" Everyone screams. He couldn't be that stupid, giving himself up. Does he think we'll stop fighting, if he did.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort demands. A huge flash of light, renders us silent. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!" Like hell you belong at his feet, you evil, soulless, dictator. "You see?" Voldemort screeched at the silent crowd. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!" Suddenly out of nowhere Ron shouted "He beat you!" and there was an answering cheer from the crowed. Voldemort's spells couldn't hold us. He never learned. Another ban and flash and we were forced to be silent."He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself-" He stopped talking as Neville broke free. I don't blame him, the bastard was lying, Harry would never sneak out to save himself. He would try to save us all. Voldemort has disarmed Neville and was now laughing his high, cold, laugh. "And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?" Voldemort asked in a hiss. "It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who as been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember." Bellatrix told him a laugh in her voice."Ah, yes I remember," Looking down at Neville, in no mans land. "But you are a pure-blood, aren't you my brave boy?" Neville's hands curled into fists as he said loudly,"So what if I am?" "You show spirit, and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind Neville Longbottom." Like hell Neville will never join you, none of us will. "I'll join you when hell freezes over, Dumbledore's Army!" he screams and there is an answering roar from the crowd."Very well, If that is your choice, Longbottom, we will revert to the original plan. On your head, be it."

His voice is like ice cold and smooth. With a flick of his wand the sorting hat flies into his waiting hand. "there will be no mare sorting at Hogwarts School. There will be no more houses. The emblem, shield and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they, Neville Longbottom?" He pointer his wand at Neville and petrified him, rendering him stiff and still, than forced the frayed hat on his head. We tried to help him but were forced still by the Death Eaters. "Neville here is going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me." Voldemort said with a flick of his wand, and the hat burst into flames. I screemed and was not the only one. Than many things happened. The centaurs came to help, Grawp came to find Hagrid,and both Neville and Harry moved. Though it seemed that I was the only one to notice Harry pull the invisibility cloak over himself, because most eyes were on Neville as he beheaded Nagini. I couldn't help but smile, all of the Horcruxes where gone and Harry was alive. We were going to win. Chaos reined as Hagrid was shouting,"HARRY! HARRY-WHERE'S HARRY?" we were forced back into the Entrance Hall. Death eaters were falling around us. Luna, Ginny and I, began to duel Bellatrix Lastrange, while Kingsley, McGonagall and Slughorn took an Voldemort. The battle passes in a blur. Mrs. Weasley took down Bellatrix and Harry reviled himself. Before I know it it's over. And I run towards Harry and fling my arms around him. We're safe, we won. The cheers of the crowd are deafening, but at this moment I don't care. It's over. I have Ron, I can find my parents, and we can take care of the rest. I've had enough trouble for one lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what did you think let me know. Review Please? ~WeasleyatHeart99 **


End file.
